The present disclosure relates to a device including a display module, and more particularly, to a retention member for releasably or removably mounting the display module to the device.
There is an ever-increasing consumer demand for computer devices including display modules such as touch display modules. A touch display module generally includes a display for outputting an image generated by the computer device and sensors for receiving input. Electronic components of the computer device are typically located within a recess in a chassis, carrier, or housing. The touch display module is then mounted on the chassis, over the recess. Typically, touch display modules are mounted to the chassis of the computer device using some form of adhesive. While adhesives provide a durable bond between the touch display module and the carrier, the durable bond makes access to the electronic components, or repair or replacement of the touch display module, difficult. For example, heat may be applied to debond the adhesive, but this procedure can be messy, time consuming, and make lead to breakage. Specialized equipment may be used to open the computer device and access the electronic components without damage, however, costs may be associated with the specialized equipment and shipping computer devices to repair facilities having the specialized equipment.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improvements in display module mounting and repair/replacement techniques.